The present invention relates to a blood pump in an artificial heart designed to replace a natural heart. An LVAD (left ventricle assist device) is used to support the function of the natural heart when it is found difficult to maintain a person's life only by the natural heart due to a worsened heart disease. A TAH (total artificial heart) is used to completely replace the function of the natural heart.
An ultimate goal in artificial heart development is to have an energy conversion device, a controller and an energy source all within the human body. A known TAH is equipped with a large-sized pneumatic-type blood pumping device outside of the body, and this makes it inconvenient to walk or to carry.